


pick me up

by daddydwayne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Texting!AU, kpop, soonhoon au, soonhoon fanfics, svt - Freeform, svt au, svt fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydwayne/pseuds/daddydwayne
Summary: wherein someone drops their phone in an empty train and jihoon accidentally picks up their call.





	1. spaghetti trousers

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a texting/full-of-conversations au so there's little to no narration. trying out a new format i hope this turns out well! :-)

the last person in the train besides jihoon exited, leaving him all alone. while he was scrolling through some posts, the shrill of a ringtone rang the air and caught his attention. he looked around--there was no one in the train besides him, but the phone was not his. curious, he walked closer toward the vibrating device.

the caller ID was simply: **annoying fucking whore**

"that's sad," jihoon murmured. 

after awhile, the call stopped and a chain of messages followed. the same guy had spammed the owner of the phone with tons of rubbish messages and jihoon derived at the conclusion that maybe the caller was an annoying fucking whore.

**annoying fucking whore**

BITCHASS

COWARD

PICK UP THE

FUCKING

PHONE

HAH URE A FUCKING COWARD U CANT EVEN GET

YOUR

OWN

CLOTHES

FUCKER

HEY PICK TF UP?!??????

bitch URE SO ANNOYING

RETURN ME MY CLOTHES STOP IGNORING MY CALLS

i can get u a discount code whatever ughhhhh just give it back

HEYYYYYY

URE ONLINE BITCHHH

omg I NEED TO WEAR IT

IM GOING TO AN EVENT I NEED TO DRESS UP

WHY DID U TAKE MY NICE SHIRT

AND MY PANTS

AND MY FUCKIN SOCKS

LIKE

U STOLE MY WHOLE OUTFIT U WHORE

THIEF :-((((((((((((((((((

IHYSM

HEY

OMG

jihoon was amused by the messages he was reading via the notifications on the lockscreen. sadly, there was no way to give the caller an answer because he didn't know how to unlock his phone so jihoon hoped that the guy would call again.

after awhile, the messages stopped coming in and jihoon stared blankly at the phone. he was about to reach his stop but he still had no idea what to do with the phone.

leave it there? take it and sell it? take it to use? try to contact the guy?

right as he reached his station, the phone rang again and he immediately picked up.

 **jihoon** | _caller_

_hey oh my fuck you finally picked up  
_

**oh actually i'm-  
**

_no shut up BITCH stop making excuses for yourself okay. i'm super pissed off with you right now i have somewhere to go to TOMORROW??? and my whole outfit has still not been returned yet. after 50 calls. i swear seokmin i have a better fashion sense than you that's why you keep stealing my shit but CAN YOU AT LEAST RETURN IT???? you know-_

**hold up please**

_the fuck did you catch a cold or?? you sound different  
_

**yeah no because um...i'm not seol min or whoever**

_..._

_um_

_oh...sorry..._

**no it's fine i was just wondering where to get in touch with seolmin to give him back his phone...i think he left his phone in the train but i don't know how to**

**yeah you get me**

_actually it's seok min_

**um..........ok?**

_well actually do you know my name  
_

_just wondering_

**your caller ID is actually**

**well it's not your name, so i don't know**

_it's not??? what is it then???_

**actually that's not very impor-**

_oh my god it's something nasty right oh my god seokmin that rude coward  
_

**okay but how do i find-**

_NO what's my contact name  
_

**it's not very nice**

_i asked what it was  
_

**annoying fucking whore  
**

_excuse me??????  
_

**no uh...that's your contact name**

***whisper* and you live up to it honestly**

_HAHHAHAHAHHAHA THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE HE'S THE ANNOYING ONE_

_HE STEALS MY CLOTHES!_

_FULL. OUTFITS._

**o-ok...**

**so you don't know how to get a hold of him then? you must be pretty close for him to take your clothes though...**

**look, i don't really wanna take someone else's property. i don't want anything to do with it, so could you help me try to get him please?  
**

_actually he doesn't live with me anymore and he lost his phone so i don't know...u could try to contact him via instagram @seok_mins  
_

**oh thanks**

**do you happen to know his password?**

**not that i want to snoop or anything it's just-**

_yeah yeah i get it UM I BELIEVE IT IS  
_

_spaghettitrousers_

_he thinks it's funny_

**IT IS FUNNY THOUGH  
**

**thanks so much!**

**by the way, what's your real name? maybe i could change your contact name**

_hmmm...call me...  
_

_maybe_

_okay gotta blast!_

**wait i-**

beep. beep. beep. 

the line got cut off.

jihoon quickly typed in spaghettitrousers and started to draft a new message.

 

 


	2. call me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and annoying f----ing whore start chatting it up

**jihoon** | annoying f-ing whore

**hey maybe  
**

ure rly calling me maybe >.>

idk how to feel abt that

**u only gave me that to use!**

fair enough

do u take an interest in me?

**what makes u say so....?**

u hit me up with nothing important to say

**is this a shade?**

not really.

**how can someone like another person without seeing their face?**

it happens, just like how penpals grow on each other to become like...idk, bffs

**not in my case, i didnt text u bc i like u**

hmm

**im serious**

but ure not getting to the point, so ure trying to stall time to think of an important thing to tell me 

am i right :-)

**that smiley face is annoying**

**i don't blame seokmin for making this ur contact name**

is that a comeback...

still not getting to the point though :D

**i keep going off track**

**i was just wondering...isnt seokmin's instagram private? could u help me dm him instead**

**i dont wanna wait :(**

ok but

PAY ME! :))))))))))))

please i need to pay rent i dont wanna live on the streets D:

**ridiculous**

**hey maybe  
**

tf 

dont talk to me if ure not gonna pay me

arent we friends??

**friends?**

**i dont even know your name (ur fault)**

whats urs HUH

**jihoon**

oh thats cute

**what a genuine response! whatever, just do me a favor and contact him**

aww

no.

just 20 bucks...? pls????

**i have no reason to**

**get off my back >:(**

mean

im hurt

**ok**

how is snooping around his phone

have u found any explicit pics :P

could u help me screenshot some convos

that can be ur payment

**are u for real???**

u bet im for real

**how about i ask u a qns**

sure

**whos seokmin to you? i cant figure out yalls r/s...**

just bros

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH

**is that...funny??**

YES

have some fun

**u havent answered my qns**

**i realise u never do**

dont be emo 

we are just bros

not best buds tho

**oh**

**do u have any tea about seokmin?**

omg WILL YOU 

SCREENSHOT THE CONVOS

THAT HE HAS

WITH PEOPLE

**if u tell me what the tea is i'll consider**

ure annoying

ok theres this dude called joshua or jisoo could u help me check his contact name??

theyre suspected to be dating

**hey but...isnt that outing him?**

nah seokmin already said he was gay before no worries :>

**this feels wrong and i dont feel like trusting you**

just trust ME

pleaseeeeeeee

**ok ill just help u check the contact name, nothing else**

MWAH~

**brb**

**hey omg**

**guess what**

WHAT

**the contact!**

no shit i know ure talking abt his contact name

**:(**

dont :( with me

**:(((((( mean**

ure meaner cmon

**i wont tell u anymore**

HEY NO STOP

IM SORRY

**:))))))**

ugh

**i searched for the contact no. of joshua that you sent, and his contact name is: honeyshua~~**

**ure right**

**hey but can u keep this to yourself? i may not know the guy but i feel bad**

seokmin has done worse to me 

trust me

but yeah i will

i cant believe this is true ive long shipped them

**okay, maybe**

maybe what

oh.

stop calling me that it was a stupid joke

**i told you my name and u still refuse to tell me urs**

it's

stay tuned for more!

if u continue talking to me ill reveal it to u <333

**thats......**

**wait so u wanna talk to me?? or u just wanna annoy me**

yes to both baby

**hieufhuvfnusi**

**are u lgbtq? just asking**

**u dont have to answer**

im bi 

hbu?

**im confused af**

ahh

ull get there :)

btw if u need any support or advice im HERE

**first nice thing uve texted me!**

**well i still dont know your name...**

stop harping on it we can still be friends with or without my name aight, jihoon

**omg ure rubbing into it jerk**

rubbing into what ;)

**> :(((((((((**

heehee

**hey**

**rmb to contact seokmin ok**

**thanks**

what if i dont wanna

**then**

**ill block you**

as if thats a threat

**do u live in korea?**

yeah no shit

**isnt it already 4.30am?**

so

**why r you still up?**

why r u still up?

**ure being annoying**

im always annoying baby

no im like dancing

the night away

LOL

**legit?**

yeah i dance

to destress i guess

**oh thats really cool btw**

thanks

hbu homie

**im tryna write a song but im having a block**

**super frustrated**

hey THATS cooler omg im jealous

**nah dont be its tough asf**

**btw what should i change ur contact name to?**

"always pick him up"

**so ure a he...**

oh shit

**ill change it to that then**

**conceited freak~**

U ASKED 

**hehe good night**

**sleep early**

says you

good night though

the nightview in seoul is pretty...

 


	3. my real name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "always pick him up" finally reveals his name on the way to the grocery store.  
> includes them calling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous finally reveals his name! we definitely didn't know who he was from the very start. this is really fun writing btw HEHE !!!

**jihoon** | "always pick him up"

**good morning**

**just saw ur message and woah u live in seoul too? >.<**

yeah i do 

miss me huh?

**no...i was just wondering if seokmin got back to u yet?**

**if u even texted him that is**

u dont trust me???? 

**not really...**

big sad

well he hasnt yet

so

i guess u'll have to talk to me more

**is this ur tactic?**

to what

**to uh**

**talk to me more i guess**

conceited freak~

**UGH IM NOT**

btw 

im gonna make some pastry today

help me chooseeee

**sure**

**wanna share? :P**

no it's for myself

:D

ANYWAY

apple pie or lemon pie

**wtf is lemon pie**

**that sounds nasty**

IT'S NOT

IT'S REALLY GOOD OMG WHY ARE U INSULTING MY PIES

I MADE LEMON PIE BEFORE

**no ew dont**

**stoppppp**

**oh btw**

**ure a guy right**

u bet

**ok...**

**how old?? are you???**

**im an adult and if ure a teenage boy pls tell me**

**i dont wanna go to jail**

im 14 y/o i think thats old enough

**wait what**

**no way...**

**14 y/o dont talk like that**

**u gotta be shitting me i swear**

JUST KIDDING 

im way over 14...

**bitch dont tell me ure 30+.....**

just had my 50th anniversary w connie and kathlyn

**who?**

my wives

**oh**

**naw dawg ure shitting me**

**pls say u are**

**i like talking to you**

rly????

RLYYYYY

**what**

u rly like talking to me???????

UWUUUUUUU

**yeah but i have no idea how old u r**

im 24 lol

**why wld...why wld u joke like that???**

aint it funny

**no i was 1. irritated 2. shocked 3. lowkey sad bc if ure 14 or 50 i cannot converse with u anymore**

why?????????????

**bc.........its fking weird........**

**and u**

**u dont hv 2 wives right?!!!!!?!?!?!**

NO HAHAHHAHAHA

i cant even get ONE (1) gf/bf

plus i hate the idea of concubines

**CONCUBINES EYE-**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA**

i know im funny

how old r YOU

**im**

**stay tuned for more!**

HEY

**what goes around comes around**

ure so petty

**u bet**

stoP

**bake apple pies**

that was a weird....topic change

**u bet**

SHUT UP

**f**

ok.

yeah im gonna go to the grocery store to get sum ingredients

can i call u

**no.....why????**

bc!!!

im lonely :((((

**u know that day at the train station**

????

**oh wait no**

**i meant that day when u called me at the train station**

**i wanted to ask u to not hang up**

**bc i was walking alone at night back to my apartment....**

**i was so scared.....**

**but u hung up....**

oh

dang

sorry :(

i swear i didnt mean to

wait omg is that u trying to reject my request to call u while i shop alone at the grocery store

**yes**

EYYYYY

NO

DONT

**why should i**

HEY DONT ANGST WIMME U KNOW I DIDNT MEAN TO

**WHY were u in such a rush tho**

ok i know this sounds...stupid af

but

i smelled smoke from the kitchen

i was making pancakes

**wtf**

**i have SO MANY QNS**

throw it all at me

**1\. why tf are u making pancakes at NIGHT**

I WAS HUNGRY

**instant noodles??**

wasnt craving for that

**ok fair enough**

**2\. why werent u watching the pancakes??????? arent u supposed to flip it when its ready**

look i kept thinking about the clothes so i was like SCREW IT so i ended up tryna find my phone to call seokmin but my phone was in the room...yeah

**ure so weird**

i thought u have more qns

**it's just a saying**

**isnt 2 enough?**

no

im bored

**wait are u driving rn???**

im about to

**ok then we'll talk later**

no u can just CALL ME

CALLLLL

MEEEEE

**no**

**still salty about u hanging up on me**

**so**

**NO**

im just gonna call u

**yeah i can block u**

no u cant

**yeah i cant**

:)

**no dont call me i dont wanna answer u**

 

_RING RING RING RING_

hello

**im working right now**

but u spent 30 mins texting me 

so either ure skiving off or u dont have work

i'd say the latter

**im having a BREAK**

so whats wrong w talking to me

**im tryna.......rest**

u can rest while talking to me

**focus on the road**

okay okay

*silence*

**this is lowkey awkward because we're not talking**

u told me not to talk!

**when ure at a red light talk to me**

**ugh this is so weird because im the only one speaking in the cafe**

ure eating at a cafe?

**yeah! im having a strawberry mousse right now and i ordered some tiramisu too. it's super delicious i swear**

wait did u order 2 desserts?

**no im only having these for lunch**

but- what- it's not even a full meal though?

**CRAVINGS.**

**plus, i'll probably be full because i'm gonna order one matcha crepe cake**

**are u there yet?**

where? oh...the grocery store?

**no shit**

yeah i'm gonna reach soon

what should i get?

**your apple pie ingredients...**

no, like, other things

**oh**

**get more food. like snacks. and sushi.**

SUSHI! sounds like a great idea

maybe i'll have my lunch while baking the pies

**that's very questionable and weird and unhygienic! you're gross**

what???? the pies are for MYSELF you know. i'm accountable for only my diarrhea.

**okay...**

**by the way, what's seokmin like?**

interested? i'm sure u've seen his pics

**i'm not, he's not my type**

**speaking of pictures...i think i know how u look like  
**

...

are u for real?

**i don't know. there are a lot of guys in his phone**

HAHHAHA

imagine u confusing me with my friend

are there girls in his phone?

**nope...**

**wait, there's one. um...lee hye jung?**

that's literally his sister

**wow he's so...non-girls**

well

anyway what are his contact names like!

**well they are all pretty formal, like the person's full name. i think the only one with a non-name is yours and joshua's**

should i be honored?

**it's not exactly an affectionate caller ID though**

at least he pays attention to me!

**he has a boyfriend**

i'm kidding. never in a million years would i like seokmin, he's a piece of shit PLUS i know a lot about him

**do you think i may ever meet seokmin?**

he's 23, do u think u can?

i mean, i don't know because i don't know ur AGE.

**stop being salty u know my name!**

yeah it could be fake

**so can everything else i say to you, vice versa**

that's deep

**are u there yet?**

why? u wanna hang up?

**no it just feels really long...ur ride there i mean**

**i thought u said u were reaching**

yeah i'm parking right now

are u going to call while i look for ingredients?

**only if u tell me ur real name. this is starting to feel like a scam.**

hey don't be mad!

**i "stayed tune" but i'm not getting a name! i just want a name...**

why do u wanna know my name SO BAD?

**because it's weird if i'm talking so much to someone i don't even know. also, i wanna see if we know each other in real life because if we do that's weird. also because i feel like u dont trust me at all to give me ur name which makes me feel a bit sad so**

if we do know each other i would know by now, right? also im sorry, dont feel sad though. i'm not anyone significant okay!

**no...a lot of times i know a person exists but they don't know who i am...also, u're a fun person to talk to so if that counts as significance.**

that's just stalker culture

u're creepy

**so u're just gonna change the subject**

my name is

really nice

**by the way youre really annoying. bye.**

HEY NO WAIT

I'LL SAY IT

**are u comfortable with it? if ure not then-**

im comfortable as fuck, i just wanna annoy u hehe

**definitely reaching ur goal!**

my name's soonyoung!

**that's nice honestly**

**this feels surreal, i finally got ur name after-**

OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKJIHOONFUCK SHIT SHIT

the line got cut off.

 

 


	4. finally done shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda short i feel but anyways! im back baby thanks for all the hits guys!

jihoon immediately called soonyoung again and he finally picks up after 5 missed calls.

**jihoon** | soonyoung

**dude where did you go?**

i was busy trying to kill- wait gimme a sec

**KILL WHAT**

no shh wait

**dude im scared**

ok im done

**what were you doing?!?!?**

i killed a rat and decapitated its head!

**you killed a rat???**

is that wrong

**YES?**

why? it's so...annoying, it's like a pest and it's useless and it's disgusting

**YOU'RE disgusting youre so mean how could you just kill-**

why are you mad at me for killing a rat...sorry...

**im just, i havent killed anything before and i just...feel it's wrong**

it's not. plus im super scared of rats

**leave it to the cats then**

**oh my god, wait, did you say u decapitated it?!?!**

yes hehe

**eww**

i know it's disgusting! i didn't wanna kill it with my bare hands so i used my car door to cut its head off

**EWWWWW**

i know right. half the body was IN MY CAR

**this is making me sick**

anyway im at the grocery store right now so that's good. should i buy fire noodles?

**yes you should buy the carbonara one!**

you want me to buy anything for you?

**you don't even know my address**

well you could give it to me

**no, stalker**

have it your way then

are you eating something?

**im having sushi right now it's super good but super expensive**

wait but i hear like really loud music???

**oh im kinda...working right now, like im producing my song and having lunch too**

aww you work so hard

**speaking of work, what do you actually work as? dancer?**

nah im not a professional dancer. i actually teach at a kindergarten! the kids are super cute

**kids???? cute????? i think not**

why?? you have a problem

**yeah, with kids. theyre annoying and stupid and very ungrateful**

no but some are cute!!!! like those in my kindergarten. i love my job so much

**do you live by yourself?**

youre such a creep

**speak for yourself. whatever, i-**

i live in an apartment by myself, im very lonely it's very sad

how bout you?

**well i kinda just sleep in my studio....i live there to be honest**

serious?! but wont you feel pressured when ure taking a rest? because the equipment is so near u

**exactly! but i dont have enough coin to pay for another apartment. by the way, what are u shopping for again?**

apple pie ingredients, plus maybe some toilet paper and drinks

**so youre pushing the cart with one hand and calling with the other?**

yeah because im a good friend!

**okay**

agree with me!!

**whatever**

ooh green apples

**what?**

nothing, just continue eating your food

**so we're gonna have a silent call...?**

you could say something, im tryna get my ingredients right now so i cant focus on anything else

**is it that hard to remember your ingredients**

yeah, genius

**isnt it just apples and flour?**

NO, IDIOT

**then what IS IT**

i wont even bother, stupid

**youre stupid**

ok, apples and flour

**youre annoying**

thats right, apples and flour

**shut up!**

*whispers* apples and flour

**i swear im gonna hang up**

no dont please

**actually, why dont you want me to hang up? isnt it easier for you to shop?**

i wanna talk to someone~ are you busy now though? i can hang up if you want

**nah im just eating**

im almost done!

**...**

at the cashier

**you really gonna keep updating me like this?**

we should video call next time

**not so fast**

so you dont trust me yet

**stop it**

HAHAHAHHA

oh yes im done with the shopping, got all my ingredients baby

**nice! when ure done with your pies send me a pic**

hell yea

**i gotta go right now actually so**

oh...that was a really nice convo 

**i second that**

so

**whos gonna hang up** whos gonna hang up (they say simultaneously)

**ok whatever, ill hang up**

oki bye

**bye**


	5. instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ: i may make some mistakes or mess up the small details of their life im rly sorry but one chapter is rly long and i dont rly rmb what i type so!! i made a few mistakes while writing but i noticed them luckily   
> anyway i didnt update in a few days bc i went overseas oof also updates will be a bit slower bc school's starting soon :(( thanks for all the support so far! :)))

**jihoon** | soonyoung

hi

**random??**

no im working but theres no one here

**are u a waiter**

sort of

**ok...**

why are u so cold :(

**im not i just dont know what to say rn**

wyd !!!!

**writing songs**

so thats ur full time job? 

**yep**

oh THATS RLY COOL ughhhhh ur life is so cool im just a stupid waiter

**wtf i thought u were teaching kids**

well....a parent complained (MALIGNED ME) and i got pissed bc i had to say sorry so i quit.......idk if i regret it

**ure so...reckless**

**HAHAHAH but cute tho**

**anyway dont think of ur life like that**

**be more positive! do something in ur free time like hiking or idk, surfing**

im lazy 

**thats ur problem then**

**how did ur apple pies go**

IT WAS RLY GOOOOOD

tried selling it outside macs i almost got arrested

**you what**

**WHY??????**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BUT THATS RLY FUNNY**

i was so scared i ran so fast WITH my cart i stored my pies in

**u know u need a license for that right**

i was tryna make a yt video

**ure a YOUTUBER???**

NO LOL

i wna make a debut :D

my life is rly boring i lowkey hate my job

but like it pays enough i guessssssssss

**hmm**

**ooo then i can finally see how u look like**

im rly hot

**conceited**

sure

btw

how old r u

**24**

**did i mention it before**

idk

wanted to ask again

where do u live in seoul

**like i would tell u**

HAVE IT UR WAY 

**omg i totally forgot about seokmin**

idk he doesnt care about his phone apparently

hes rich just saying

**aight then ill just use it**

**are u attached?**

currently glued to my seat

**dude i-**

huh

**stupid**

**i meant r u in a rs**

nfiuergvnbrgubrgbbrrgbgno

**????**

last 2 letters

**no?**

yes idiot

**URE the idiot u cldve just typed no instead of keysmashing**

**omg r u embarrassed  
**

**HAHHAHHAHAHAH**

ok shut up i was in one before but like i didnt know if it was actl a rs....like.....he gave me signals but ??????????? idk what we were tbh

**r u sad**

**im sorry**

nah i got over it

he led me on

douchebag

**disgusting**

hbu

**what**

r u attached??

**idk**

are u crushing

**maybe lol**

oh

**u??**

kinda 

**ok**

ok

omg forgot to ask u! do u have ig

**no i have nthg to post anyway**

if u make an ig account ill make one too

and then we can indirectly show our faces

**thats q a smart idea**

**i find it awkward to just snap a selfie and send it to you**

OK ILL MAKE ONE NOW

**is ur restaurant rly customerless**

no its just rn theres no one here

**ill make one too**

_*30 minutes*  
_

**are u done  
**

yup

**ok lets send our @s on the count of 3**

1

**2**

3

**@jihoon_lee96** @kwonnection

**kwonnection???**

ur user sucks

**says YOU**

**yours is lame af**

yours is LAME TOO its so boring and plainnnn

**mine is FINE**

**simple and sweet**

k whatever

**when will u upload a pic of urself**

i guess thats whenever we feel like it

i look gross rn, sweaty w my uniform and all ugh

**maybe video ur dance!!!! if ure good ull def get a lot of views**

what if im not

**i know u will be**

why?????

**i just do**

so...when are you gonna post!

**ill post when u post**

**rn ive to get followers bc its embarrassing to have 1 follower...**

UGH why do u do it when i do it

do u have trust issues

**what do u think its 2019**

ure right

hey theres a whole bunch of high school kids rn

theyre so fking noisy i can hear what theyre saying even though theyre ooutside

STFUUUU

WTF THEYRE COMING IN

jihoon save me pls i think theyre bitchy af

5 girls 6 guys

EWWWWW THEYRE COMING IN

JIHOOOON

**have fun**


	6. calm down, don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung is about to perform for his dance audition that will determine if he would be able to join one of the best dance teams in south korea and he is extremely nervous about it. naturally, he contacts jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. updates are slow bc school has started SORRY! also because i have no ideas lol  
> 2\. it looks like a very short chapter but thats because all their texts/conversations are in PARAGRAPHS. okay maybe it IS a short chapter but it takes a peek into the loving/supportive (????) aspect in their rs!!!! rs development yanno

**jihoon** | soonyoung

**hey u ok?? u havent texted me in 2 days...**

**eyyyyyyy whats up**

**where r u**

**hey dont disappear on me**

**dude**

**did i do something wrong? :(  
**

HEY sorry i was rly busy these few days

**it's 4am**

says you

**why arent u asleep**

im practicing my dance these few days im super nervous :(((

**why?? dont u do it as a hobby? u shouldnt be stressing over a hobby**

no... _2MILLION DANCE STUDIO_ is recruiting and ive waited 3 years for this and im going for the audition later today and im rly rly scared it's at 11am I HAVE 7 HOURS LEFT if i dont get in i dont know what ill do 

**dont hurt urself ok!!!!**

im not im just...scared

**i have never seen u dance but im sure ull do fine. dont beat urself up abt it!! if u keep worrying u may fall sick and lose this chance over a stupid reason. go and get urself a drink or eat smtg nice and motivate urself! im p sure uve worked really hard these 2 days so u should just rest now, go over ur choreo once more and go in the audition room with CONFIDENCE! i believe in u**

jihoon~~~~~ ure making me cry :( ive never seen u so nice

**yeah after ur audition ill revert back to normal**

>:(

**stop thinking about it. go watch a movie**

eh thats a good idea

what should i watch

talking to u rly calms my nerves lol

**im therapeutic**

**watch stupid disney movies**

WHY DID U SAY DISNEY MOVIES ARE STUPID

**bc they are stupid fairytales**

what a party pooper

should i watch maleficent??!?!?!?!?

**ok maleficent was pretty good ngl**

YEEEEEE BYE BITCH gtg 123movies

**see ya later**

_10.30am_

are u free?

**yep why**

im gonna call u

///////

jihoon

**hey youre going in soon right?**

yeah...im seeing all these other participants and i feel so scared jihoon i really wanna enter the team, ive always used my free time to practice and create choreos and ive worked myself to the bone these 2 days and im just so scared these efforts will go to waste. dancing is my passion and my only motivation in life currently, even when everything is chaotic and stuff i still have dance to express myself and- yeah, dance is my life and this is my dream

**i get it, okay? i know how youre feeling and trust me, once the audition is over and youve known you did your ultimate best, the feeling is irreplaceable. dont worry because the more you do, the more you wont enjoy yourself. im being serious right now, dont worry, calm down. you really need to calm down and think of all the wonderful things in life and listen to my voice or relaxing music**

i dont wanna worry but the other participants-

**dont even look at them! theyre gonna make you sweat even more and make you feel super insecure about yourself. which may impact your performance later on in a negative way. i believe you can do it and youre gonna believe you can make it and youre gonna go in there exuding with confidence and make me and whoever the fuck proud of you. and youre gonna make yourself proud of you. okay?**

hhh...i...

**dont cry!!!!!! dont cry dont be sad dont think about anything just dont think and listen to me**

o-okay...

**the sky is blue and im drinking matcha latte right now i think matcha latte is really nice also i wanna go to the zoo but i have no money hence i will produce some songs and do some side jobs so that i can go to the zoo and i used to love books but an incident happened and i got suspended from the library for 3 months so i detested books from then on, there was also one time i spent $18 on a burt's bees nail cream that i didnt need at all but i got it cos it was cute and i still pee in the pool and i am a hopeless romantic honestly but i wont write about love songs because ive never been in true true love or real bad heartbreak and yeah please feel free to ask me anything if you want me to go on i will**

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAAHAHHHH

you really thought rambling about your life would calm my jitters?

**at least i tried**

well it did. thanks so much your ramble was pretty funny especially the part about- oh my god theyre asking me to go into the waiting room. i cant call u there

**okay then, good luck! i trust in u and ure gonna be damn good in there!**

thanks jihoon i hope so

**ok then, bye**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this didnt even need a scroll. im sorry this was way too short LOL


End file.
